This invention relates, generally, to weight resistance exercise machines; and, more specifically, to weight resistance exercise machines allowing a wide range of motion. The invention provides superior utility when used in association with physical rehabilitation and therapy programs.
Weight exercises with machines dates from the 19th century. Some are strictly for developing muscle strength and often limit the exercise to single muscles or muscle groups. Others permit motion only in one direction or a singular plane of motion. Virtually all current machines are designed only to enhance physical appearance; that is, to achieve a better body through muscle and strength development.
For physical rehabilitation after surgery and for most physical therapy, one needs to exercise with a wide range of motion. Such is a desirable feature for stretching and loosening muscle groups and also for providing increased joint movement and joint rotation.
Increased muscle strength is gained by increasing load resistance. For rehabilitation purposes, however, a fixed load resistance is usually desirable, rather than a load that increases during the flexure of a body part.
Exercise for a bedridden or a wheelchair confined person is difficult to achieve, since, very often, limbs and muscles are very weak from prolonged illness or recent surgery. That weakness requires the active support and bracing by another person, unless that exercise motion is limited to a vertical plane; that is, with and against gravitational force.
U.S. Pat. No. 372,272 to Murphy (Oct. 25, 1887) provides an example of early weight resistance designs, using weighted cables guided over pulleys on a pivoted frame. Although its use of weighted cables over pulleys are, after more than a century, still the dominant technique, the range of motion provided by that device is limited.
There have been alternatives to obtaining resistance with weights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,704 to Shifferaw (Nov. 4, 1986) demonstrates a device that creates resistance with flexible rods of substantially equal cross-section over their length. This means that increased force is applied during bending deflection of these rods, as opposed to the constant force that is desirable for therapeutic exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,229 to Berger (Mar. 31, 1998) uses a person""s body weight to create resistance. Such an apparatus is not suitable for the weak or infirm, and is limited to exercising only a few muscle groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,303 to Fitzpatrick (Jan. 26, 1988) provides two independent mechanisms. While the handles can be located in four positions, they have limited adjustability with regard to both the horizontal and vertical. The range of motion provided by this device, further, is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,381 to Gordon (Feb. 6, 1990) also provides two independent weight resistance mechanisms. These mechanisms permit relocation of the handles from top to bottom and also horizontally. The apparatus is complicated, since the vertical sliding arrangement of the handle mounting frame requires an added floating pulley and weight assembly to compensate for changes in cable path length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,855 to Sebelle (Aug. 5, 1986) also uses a compensating floating weight and pulley system, albeit to adjust for varying cable length from a horizontally sliding handle support arm, as compared to Gordon""s referenced vertical slide assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,321 to Webber (Sept. 1, 1998) uses only a single weight resistance mechanism. The exit pulley positions are limited, and only in a vertical plane with regard to a person who is seated. Other exercises require access to the rear of the apparatus, and the range of motion is very limited in that case.
In our youth-oriented society, the emphasis on developing a xe2x80x9cbetterxe2x80x9d body is not surprising. The prior art, however, neglects a pronounced demographic change: increased longevity. As people get older, their exercise-related activity requirements become quite different from xe2x80x9cbodybuildingxe2x80x9d. For instance, they need preventative exercising, relieving of joint pains, and maintenance of flexibility, balance, and general conditioning. For this group of people, exercise is for health, not for appearance.
Another segment of an aging society are those who are physically impaired, handicapped, or bedridden. Some patients are forced to spend prolonged times in bed, requiring special care to prevent bedsores, muscle atrophy, reduced circulation, and gangrene. Very little exercise is available to those persons, other than by forceful assistance of a physical therapist. There is an obvious need for such exercise machines as may address each of those conditions; notably, since every year over 200,000 joint replacement operations are performed in the United States alone.
Some prior art does address exercise specifically for wheelchair confined persons. An example of such a device may be seen with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,595 to Mabry (May 31, 1988). That device, however, is not usable for the general aging populace, nor for persons with other impairments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,961 to Davis (Dec. 1, 1998) stresses rehabilitation and therapy applications. It uses a single weight resistance mechanism with two swivel exit pulleys, one each at top and bottom. The upper pulley has partial vertical adjustment. There is relatively free and unrestricted range of motion in the vertical plane. The horizontal motion component is limited, however, since the limited vertical repositioning of the exit pulleys restricts force application in between the upper and lower exit pulley positions. Furthermore, exercise is limited to one limb at a time. A hinged security handrail can be lowered to the floor, but takes up much space. There is wheelchair access, but no provision for seated or seat extension exercising.
Generally, then, the prior art does not provide an exercise apparatus that optimizes functions and benefits to users, combining: versatility of use, ranging from recreational exercising at home to rehabilitation and therapy in clinical settings; simultaneous exercise with any two limbs or by two persons; widely adjustable positioning of force applicators, like handles, foot straps, and the like, according to the needs of the user, rather than strictly what the machine dictates; a desirable range of motion which is hemispherical, from overhead to floor, and with wide stretch horizontally; choice of exercising position, such as standing, sitting, prone, or supine on a seat extension; force application from all directions to allow rotation of body joints, like shoulder and hip, and, further, to allow linear extension or contraction or planar bending of body parts in any direction for selected muscles or muscle groups; support and bracing devices, such as rails and handholds for stabilizing and bracing for reaction forces; compact size to minimize the floor space required for the device, to permit stowage within a small volume, and to allow the device to be moved through a standard width door without disassembly; user friendly selection of force/weight settings, without requiring fidgeting to align holes for the setting pin between the specific weight plate and the lifting rod; unencumbered access to repositioning mechanisms for the force applicators (i.e. handles or footsteps) without impeding free access by placing structural members in front, by requiring unhooking and relocating force applicators, or by requiring a user to get down on his knees for access; mobility for easy transport from one room to another; easy wheelchair access; and, means to enable exercising for bed confined patients, in order to help post surgical and injury rehabilitation persons to move limbs and body, and to avoid bed sores and circulation problems caused by immobility.
It was as a result of the personal recuperation experiences from surgery by one of the inventors hereof, and in further recognition of the deficiencies of and within the prior art, that the present invention was devised. The present invention allows and fosters unrestricted movement during weight-resistance exercise. The benefits of unrestricted movement are known in the art to be successful in maintaining or increasing flexibility, and in somewhat reversing or slowing the effects of arthritis and other debilitating conditions. The present invention, on a different level, may prove beneficial when used in conjunction with physical therapy following orthopaedic surgery and in some injury cases. The present invention may find further application in fitness, recreational, or creative exercise.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a compact and versatile solution for needed exercise for the whole body and for persons with weakened physical condition.
Thus, among the several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide an apparatus:
(a.) that can be used for muscle building and toning of most moving body parts, such as are typically associated with fitness exercisers. The constant force application in small increments, together with the wide range of spatial positioning of the force applicator devices, along with the mobility features of the apparatus combine to allow use for rehabilitation and therapy in a hospital environment; and,
(b.) with versatility to exercise and move more than one limb at a time. The apparatus can also accommodate two persons exercising independently from each other. Other options are to combine the use of two force applicators in one handle or other such device; thereby, the available resistance force is doubled. Further versatility is gained by using one force applicator to statically support a limb or portion thereof, and by simultaneously using another force applicator to provide moving resistance force in the same or a different direction or plane of motion; and,
(c.) that offers a nearly hemispherical space to position force applicators in the nature of the cable exit pulleys. Two sets of pivot locking mechanisms permit adjusting the position of the cable exit pulleys over a wide angle with respect to both azimuth and elevation. This creates a sweeping envelope of force applicator positions. Accordingly, the exercising person can face this envelope, position himself away from it, or remain within it, while being seated, when lying on the seat extension, or while in a wheelchair or bed that is located near it; and,
(d.) that permits great freedom for the exercising person to pick certain positions for moving specific body parts. A person, thus, can stand while moving arms forward or backward, or while bending the upper body forward or backward. One arm and one leg can be moved simultaneously. The person also can stand with his side positioned toward the apparatus. Exercise from a seated position offers similar flexibility; for example, when the seat extension is used in association with the apparatus, a person can exercise while lying supine or prone, while facing the apparatus or looking away; and,
(e.) that allows the exercise force to be applied from all directions, within the usable operating hemisphere of the apparatus. This is made possible by permitting a cable exit pulley to swivel freely through 360 degrees, and by guiding the cable through the pivot center of the swivel assembly. The cable exit pulley thereby follows the direction of applied external force. This, in turn, allows unrestricted movement by the exerciser. It is he who controls the apparatus, not vice versa, as in many prior art devices; and,
(f.) whereby the exercising person remains stabilized, reassured, and securely braced against the reaction forces and movement from the exercise. A handrail can be unfolded from its storage location and locked into place to assist a standing person. Removable handholds can be used when the seat extension is used. The handholds are attached to both sides of the seat extension, and one or both hands can grasp the handholds in order to counter the exercising forces; and,
(g.) that is confined to a small footprint. In homes and in clinical settings, a large exercise machine often cannot be accommodated. The present apparatus contains extra dead weight, the sole purpose of which is to provide the necessary margin of stability against overturning forces, even at maximum force application. In contrast, many prior art devices use an outrigger structure for such stabilization. Such a structure is disadvantageous in that it not only results in substantial floor space being taken up by the device, but also the outrigger poses a trip hazard for the operator. The footprint and overall room volume utilized by the present invention can further be minimized by choosing specific settings for the azimuth and elevation locking mechanism; e.g., a toe-in positioning in the azimuth and the lowest position in elevation. The seat extension is detachable and its legs can be folded. It, further, can be stored upright atop the seat; and,
(h.) that provides a user-friendly way of changing the force setting through selecting the number of weights to be raised. The commonly practiced design uses the so-called L-pin for interlocking a weight plate with the weight anchor rod. The pin is awkward to maneuver, and often requires fidgeting to achieve alignment of the holes. The present invention uses a formed dual function spring wire that is inserted into a gap between weight plates. An easy-to-grip handle and spring assembly is guided to snap onto the weight anchor rod. This assembly, further, automatically levels the weight stack that it supports. This design eliminates the conventional pair of vertical guide rods, along with the associated precision machining and costly assembly; and,
(i.) that provides ergonomic and easy access for repositioning of the force application cable exit pulleys and of the various locking mechanisms. Both the elevation and the azimuth locking mechanisms are at waist height and are readily reached without awkward body movement. The elevation locking mechanism uses a spring loaded plunger that engages automatically when aligned with a hole at the desired position. Accordingly, it is not required that the operator remember to secure the mechanism; thereby, minimizing the chances for an accident; and,
(j.) that is easily moved about. A home or clinical facility rarely permits much space for an exercise machine, which typically must remain fixed in one place. The present invention provides swivel casters for mobility. The apparatus can readily be passed through a typical width door opening; and,
(k.) that is convenient for use with a wheel chair. A strap attachment can be used to lock a wheelchair against the seat structure; thereby, stabilizing the exercising person against roll-away and annoying movement; and,
(l.) that gives bedridden persons the possibility to actively and passively experience exercise. Preventative motion can avoid bedsores and improve blood circulation. Specifically prescribed exercise may speed healing and recovery after bone, joint, or muscle repair surgery. Accordingly, the apparatus permits raising and support of a weak person""s limb at a short distance above the mattress, and, with the assistance of a physical therapist, provides force resistance exercise in a horizontal plane. Such an exercise is not known to be possible with any prior art device.
It, therefore, is readily apparent that such an invention will provide heretofore unknown benefits over the prior art devices. Accordingly, still further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent through reference to the ensuing Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment and to the several drawing Figures.
The invention comprises a weight resistance exercise apparatus having applications that range from recreation to rehabilitation and therapy. Attached to each end of a frame is a module. Associated with the frame is a seat. Each module contains a weight and pulley and cable mechanism. The mechanism comprises weights, which are is connected to a cable, and pulleys controlling the cable path. Both modules are horizontally rotatably adjustable. Cable exit arms are vertically rotatably adjustable, and cable exit pulleys are free to swivel. The twin module design provides simultaneous exercising with any two limbs. Horizontally and vertically selectable exercise tool positioning, along with the freely rotating exit pulleys, offers unrestricted range of motion in a nearly hemispherical space. The entire structure is supported on leveling screws or lockable casters, enabling transport to bed confined patients. Dead weights within the frame and the rigid seat structure stabilize the apparatus against overturning forces during use of the apparatus.
Additional features may be attached to the seat. Such additional features comprise a retractable security stabilizer frame for unsteady users and a disconnectable seat extension for exercising in a prone or supine position.
In combination, these features allow unrestricted movement and exercise force application in a nearly hemispherical space. Portability, along with wide ranging accessibility of the exercise tools, allows even bed-confined patients to exercise in a physically productive and beneficial manner.